


Waverly’s Cute Accent

by Frida



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frida/pseuds/Frida
Summary: Waverly e Nicole só querem passar o maior tempo possível juntas — de preferência, sem serem interrompidas.





	Waverly’s Cute Accent

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia para o drabble veio depois que eu assisti o primeiro capítulo da segunda temporada da série. Então, decidi escrever como minha contribuição ao fandom.  
> Espero que gostem! ;)

“Wave, você pode falar algo usando seu sotaque britânico?”, perguntou Nicole.  
As duas garotas estavam deitadas, debaixo de um grosso edredom (o único capaz de dar conta do frio congelante do inverno de Purgatory).  
“Hmmm...” Waverly a encarou, tentando manter a expressão séria, enquanto falava com um sotaque carregado: _“Mate, I should get up and go make some tea, it’s bloody good!”_  
Nicole não conseguia parar de rir daquela imitação. Sorrindo, Waverly aproveitou para passar os braços em volta de sua amada, dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. Sussurrou: _“Actually, I much prefer to stay right here with you, my love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Pretendo fazer outro drabble (ou mais, se a inspiração vier).  
> Kudos e comentários são muito apreciados! <3  
> Bjs, Frida


End file.
